A SwanQueen Family Christmas
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: COMPLETE! Now a four-shot festive treat full of love, laughter and lesbians ... Join Regina, Emma and Henry for their Christmas holidays and see what the family get up to. Added chapter for New Years Eve!
1. Christmas Eve

A/N: Merry Christmas Eve peeps! Enjoy this cute SwanQueen three shot I wrote for you all. There will be one chapter uploaded tomorrow and the 26th.

Basically consider Hook's death the end of that crappy storyline and imagine it's 2016.

First chapter will be K, the second will be T, and the last will be M - just warning you now!

* * *

Regina glanced up at the clock on the mantelpiece before taking another sip of her red wine. It was quarter to eleven in the evening and Henry was due home in fifteen minutes. He had been spending Christmas Eve with Emma and the Charmings before returning to the mansion on Mifflin Street where he'd spend Christmas Day with his other mother. His stocking was already prepared, hidden in her closet, but Regina was most excited to see how Henry would receive the complete set of Grimm Fairytales she had bought for him. Ever since the curse had broken, the two of them had become fascinated with the differences between the truth of events in the Enchanted Forest and how they were portrayed in the modern world. It was something they had bonded over and Regina couldn't wait to see his face when he unwrapped the leather-bound volume she had placed under the tree for him.

The sound of the key in the front door lock startled the brunette who had become lost in thought. Marking her place in her novel, she slid out from under the blanket and stood from the couch, walking into the hall to greet her son who was pulling off his boots, small mounds of snow littering the floor. Emma Swan stood in the open doorway, hand stuffed in the pockets of her thick winter jacket and unruly curls tumbling over her shoulders from beneath a woollen hat.

"Did you have a good evening, dear?" Regina asked as Henry shucked off his coat and hung it up.

"Great!" he enthused. "We ate so much food and then Mom let me have even more ice cream because Neal knocked the last of mine on the floor. And I won charades with Grandpa because Grandma couldn't work out how to mime Snow White!"

Regina laughed at his recollection. "Sounds like you have all been busy. I'm glad you had a good time, Henry."

It was true. After everything their family had been through, Regina was pleased they were now at a place where Henry was spending time with both his mothers as well as his grandparents. Even if it did sting a bit to know she hadn't been invited to join in the Christmas Eve festivities.

"Well, I'd better go," Emma said from the doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow evening, kid."

"Thanks, Mom," Henry said, padding back through the now puddled hallway to give his mother a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Henry," Emma said, pulling a small box out of her pocket as she spoke.

"I thought we were doing presents tomorrow evening," Henry frowned as she held the gift out for him to take.

"We are," she confirmed, "but I wanted you to have something to open in the morning as well. Unless you want to wait?" she teased, pretending to put the present back in her pocket.

"No, no!" Henry laughed, reaching out and stopping the retreating wrist.

Regina chuckled too as Henry clutched the gift in his hand and gave his blonde mother one more kiss on the cheek before heading back into the house and up the stairs. Turning back to face Emma, the Mayor smiled slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Emma," she said.

"Merry Christmas," the Sheriff replied. "I've got something for you too actually."

"You got me a present?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Of course," Emma nodded, pulling another small box from her other pocket. "I mean, I wasn't exactly sure what to get the other mother of my son who saved me from the darkness and helped me through the loss of a loved one but I think I did OK considering."

The blonde extended her hand towards the older woman who faltered slightly before reaching out to accept the gift.

"Thank you," Regina said, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I've got something for you too. Wait here."

Emma nodded and stepped inside, closing the heavy door to the mansion to keep the welcoming heat inside. Regina returned within seconds, a soft, beautifully wrapped parcel in her hands which she passed to Emma.

"Again, what do you get the other mother to your son who used to be the Dark One but then helped you when your boyfriend ran off with your sister?" Regina said.

"I can't believe it's been over a year since we managed to destroy the darkness in me," Emma said, thinking back to how Christmas had almost passed Storybook by the year before when the residents were reeling from the events of November and Hook's death.

"It's been a terrible year," Regina sighed, her thoughts straying to Robin and Zelena who had fled over the town line with their new baby the previous spring. "But I think things are beginning to look up now."

"I'm glad," Emma said, a genuine smile on her face as she looked at Regina. "And thank you for this by the way," she added, indicating the present with a little wave of her hand.

"You're welcome," Regina said.

There was an awkward pause, neither woman knowing exactly what to say next. The two of them had spent a lot of time together over the past few years but Regina had never quite been able to forget how she had behaved towards Emma when they first met. Although the blonde appeared to have forgiven the abhorrent, aggressive behaviour the Mayor had displayed, Regina couldn't quite forgive herself. Emma on the other hand, was cautiously keeping her distance, knowing Regina was still coming to terms with Robin's betrayal. The Sheriff didn't want to push too fast by letting her heart rule her head. Not yet anyway.

"Well, I'd better get back. Mom and Dad said something about needing to be in bed before midnight if I wanted any presents from Santa," Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Seriously? They're still trying to make up for putting you in a wardrobe as a baby by giving you your childhood Christmases even though we didn't celebrate this holiday in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Hey, as long as I get presents, I'm not complaining," Emma grinned.

"Of course you're not," Regina laughed. "You're just like Henry."

"I think he's more like you," Emma mused.

"How so?"

"He's polite, well mannered, smart, compassionate, thoughtful. You've done a great job raising him, Regina. Thank you."

The brunette was stunned, unsure how to answer the unexpected compliment.

"Erm you're welcome, I suppose," she stuttered eventually.

"Any time," Emma said, reaching for the latch on the door. "Well, enjoy your Christmas Day. I'll come and pick Henry up around five, assuming you'll be finished with Christmas dinner by then."

"Why don't you join us?" Regina said before she could stop herself.

"Join you?" Emma asked, a slight frown on her forehead.

Yes," Regina nodded. "It seems unfair on Henry for him to have to split his time between two households and I'm sure you'd like to be there when he opens his stocking too. Plus, no offence to your mother but I don't think you'll be missing anything if you avoid her Christmas meal."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at that when she thought back over the burned, dried, and undercooked turkeys Mary Margaret had presented to the family over the years.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Positive," Regina nodded. "We'd love to have you."

"Great, I'd love to spent Christmas with both of you," Emma beamed. "Shall I come over around ten. Even the hormonal fifteen year old will surely be awake by then."

"Sounds perfect," Regina nodded.

"In that case, why not leave my present under your tree and I can open it tomorrow," Emma suggested, handing the gift back to Regina.

The brunette took it and nodded her agreement. Then Emma opened the door and after a brief wave and a flurry of snowflakes, the hallway was still once more.

* * *

A/N: tomorrow's chapter will be the Christmas Day itself!


	2. Christmas Day

A/N: Merry Christmas darlings! I hope you all have a fabulous festive day. This chapter is rated T.

* * *

Regina smoothed down her red dress one final time as the knock on the door sounded. Tucking an invisible strand of her perfectly styled hair behind her ear, she made her way into the entrance hall and down to open the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Emma cheered, a Santa hat perched on her head and her arms laden with presents. Despite her load, she managed to extend the hand clutching the neck of a champagne bottle towards Regina who took it with a smile before standing back to let the Sheriff inside.

"Merry Christmas," Regina said, as Emma moved into the warm mansion so the door could close against the blizzard outside.

Allowing the presents to tumble from her arms onto the side table, Emma turned and pulled off her beanie hat, followed by her coat, flecks of snow melting away into the fabric as she did so. Regina held out her hands to take the clothing and hung them up before beckoning Emma to follow her into the living room. Gathering up her presents once more, the blonde walked into the room and placed the boxes and parcels under the ten foot, immaculately decorated Christmas tree in the space evidently left for her.

"Henry's still asleep," Regina informed her as she watched Emma carefully arrange Henry's gifts.

"It's eleven thirty," Emma exclaimed. "He's so lazy these days."

"Can't think where he gets it," the brunette teased.

"I wasn't late because I overslept," Emma defended. "Thanks to Neal, I haven't had a lie in since 2014 so I'm actually a morning person now. No, I was late because Mom wouldn't let me drive over here. Something about the combination of my bug being a death trap, the snow-covered roads, and the amount of Bucks Fizz I've already had. So I had to walk."

"You're drunk already?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Hardly," Emma scoffed. "I had three glasses and everyone knows Bucks Fizz is basically just orange juice with a teeny bit of champagne. But as Snow White can't hold her drink, she seems to think I can't either."

"So I shouldn't offer you some eggnog I've just made?" Regina asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, yes please," Emma grinned. "Shall I go and wake our son while you serve that up? If we don't get started now he'll never make it through the mountain of presents."

"Do you think we should have consulted more?" Regina asked, looking at the ridiculous pile of gifts now underneath her tree.

"Nah, he's been through a lot and last Christmas barely happened. He deserves one good celebration with both his mothers before the next fairytale villain turns up to attack Storybrooke."

"Ever the optimist," Regina teased.

"Don't worry," Emma said as she headed out into the hallway and up the stairs. "Storybrooke will be fine. I'm the Saviour, remember?"

* * *

"It's amazing, Mom, thank you!" Henry exclaimed, launching himself onto Regina's lap before quickly turning back to the newly unwrapped fairytale book and flicking through it.

"Read us your mom's story aloud, kid," Emma suggested from where she was curled up under a blanket on the end of the couch. It wasn't that the mansion was cold, far from it, but she'd always loved being cosy.

"Let's not do that," Regina said firmly. She had already seen how the Grimm brothers portrayed her and didn't want to bring the spirit of the day down with gruesome tales of torture and death.

"Spoil sport," Emma teased. "We all know that's not you any more, Regina. Plus those stories aren't real, remember."

"Why don't we play a board game instead?" Regina suggested. "Henry, what was that one Emma bought for you?"

Henry rummaged through the debris of wrapping paper and piles of presents before emerging triumphantly with a box.

"Here! It's called _Logo_."

"I get the feeling I'm going to be at a severe disadvantage having not grown up in this world," Regina hummed as she stood to clear some of the wrapping paper away and make space on the coffee table.

"I'm sure you'll do great," Emma said, sitting up and tugging the table towards her so she could reach. "Let's set up now and we can get a game in before we have to think about dinner."

"Does that mean you're going to help me cook?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

"Do you want it to be edible?" Emma countered.

"Surely you can't mess up peeling potatoes and carrots."

"No, that I can do. I'll be happy to help with veg prep at least," Emma agreed, shuffling the cards and arranging the board squarely in the table. "Now let's see who knows their brands."

* * *

Emma's victory surprised no-one, nor did her childish attitude towards her success. Regina rolled her eyes as Emma jumped up and down, holding the scarf Henry had gifted her for Christmas above her head like a champion's belt. Henry laughed as he watched, happy with his second place and enjoying seeing his mothers getting along so well.

"Right, Henry can you tidy up in here whilst Emma and I start on the dinner preparations?" Regina asked as the blonde began to do victory laps of the living room.

Henry nodded and began his task as Emma followed Regina out into the hallway, still holding her scarf above her head. She finally deposited it on the kitchen counter and picked up a potato peeler.

"Reporting for duty," she smiled as she mock saluted the brunette. "Where do you want me?"

Regina blushed slightly at the words before pointing to her vegetable drawer. "Carrots, potatoes, parsnips and do you think you are responsible enough to prepare the brussels sprouts too?

"Sure," Emma said, turning to the drawer and pulling out what she needed.

"What? No witty comeback about how disgusting sprouts are?" Regina asked as she pulled a huge turkey from the fridge.

"I love sprouts," Emma said as she picked up a bag of the small tree vegetables.

"You constantly surprise me," Regina said after a pause.

"I try," Emma said with a wink.

She didn't notice the flush increase on Regina's cheeks as she turned towards her pile of vegetables and began to peel.

* * *

"I think this was the best Christmas meal ever," Henry said, collapsing back in his chair and rubbing his full stomach.

"Agreed," Emma nodded, reaching for her wine glass and draining it. "Everything was amazing, Regina. Seriously good food."

"I had some help," Regina said, modestly.

"Yes, that excellent carrot peeling really helped flavour them so perfectly," Emma deadpanned.

"You put the roast potatoes in and stirred the gravy," Regina pointed out.

"Yes because carrying trays and stirring for five seconds whilst you checked the turkey was cooked through really helped."

"Take the compliment before I retract it, Miss Swan," Regina chuckled, topping up both hers and Emma's wine glasses.

"OK, OK, I helped," Emma said, nodding her thanks for the replenishment of her drink.

"And now Henry can clean up," Regina said, turning to their son and smiling widely.

"Christmas at Mifflin Street is the best," Emma said, punching the air.

"And you can dry up," Regina said to the blonde.

"Rubbish," Emma said, pretending to sulk in her chair.

"How about if I put some Christmas music on?" Henry suggested. "I always find boring jobs go faster when I have something to listen."

"You just want to play with your new iPod don't you," Emma teased. She had bought him the music player after months of blatant hint-dropping had finally worn her down. The look on Henry's face had been worth the scrimping and saving she had had to do to afford it.

"Maybe," Henry laughed. "But we can all listen. Mom loves Bing Crosby's _White Christmas_."

"Really? I'd have pegged you for a Frank Sinatra woman," Emma said to Regina.

"And I assume you're a fan of Wizzard and Slade?"

"Of course!" Emma nodded. "They're the best Christmas songs ever."

"How about I put it on shuffle," Henry suggested. "Then we can all enjoy at least some of the songs."

It turned out they all enjoyed every song. Being together, clearing up as a family, made them all smile as Henry washed, Emma dried, and Regina put away the clean items. They danced and sang as the iPod blasted the music at the highest possible volume, laughing at each other as they took turns demonstrating funky dance moves. Regina's face lit up with glee as Henry launched into an impressive attempt at Slade's signature scream and Emma's air guitar had them all in stitches. The brunette couldn't remember ever having so much fun, even when Emma insisted she mouthed along to the start of Maria Carey's _All I want for Christmas is you_. When her had eyes locked on Emma's, she had quickly closed them, forcing the colour from her cheeks as she finished her solo.

Soon, the three of them were collapsed on the couch in front of the television, watching the tail end of a kids cartoon about a dancing penguin.

"Hang on, so this movie is based on the premise that this penguin can't get a girlfriend because he can't sing. So he starts tap dancing and now they're single-flippedly forcing international fishing companies to become more sustainable? Is that realistic?" Regina asked.

"Regina, it's a movie about a tap dancing penguin. _Happy Feet_ is not realistic," Emma laughed.

"It's just for fun, Mom," Henry said.

"It's factually incorrect," Regina argued.

"It's for kids, remember. It doesn't matter if things aren't real as long as it keeps them entertained for long enough to give the parents some peace and quiet, right?"

"Good point," Regina nodded. "You loved that movie about the talking panther and bear with that posh English tiger."

"You mean _The Jungle Book_?" Emma asked.

"That's the one," Regina nodded. "I could get so much paperwork done when you were sat in front of that film. You went through a phase of watching it three times a day. I think you even learned all the moves to the _Bare Necessities_."

"Well this is getting embarrassing," Henry said, standing up. "I'm going to take my presents upstairs and see how Paige's Christmas went."

"Ooh," Emma teased before Henry shot her a scathing look remarkably like her own and headed out of the room.

"Are he and Paige officially together?" Regina asked.

"Not sure they've felt the need to label themselves yet. Why?" Emma said, tucking her feet up onto the couch and turning her body to face Regina who was sat on the other end.

"He never tells me things," Regina shrugged, reaching for a blanket and draping it over her legs. Emma snagged the end and covered hers too with a cheeky grin. Regina rolled her eyes and continued. "I didn't know about Paige for weeks. He always seems to come to you about this sort of thing."

"Yes, because I give such good dating advice," Emma remarked, eyebrow raised pointedly.

"He seems to trust you but not me with his secrets," Regina argued.

"I don't think it's that," Emma replied. "I think he knows you went through a really hard time with Robin and Zelena and he didn't want to rub it in your face that he's happy."

"But Hook died and he speaks to you about it," Regina said.

"Yes but Hook and I, we were never really, I don't know," Emma said, reaching for her wine glass and sipping the contents.

"Were never what?" Regina asked. The two of them hadn't really spoken about their past relationships, except for the way they had ended.

"I'm not sure we would ever have been anything more than what we were, you know? I mean, how was I ever going to forgive him for all the awful things he did in the past?"

Regina nodded slowly before reaching for her own glass of apple cider. She sipped the amber liquid, her eyes focused on the glittering Christmas tree as she tried hard not to cry.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean …"

The blonde trailed off, unsure quite how to remedy her mistake. She hadn't meant Regina. She hadn't meant she couldn't forgive the brunette sat before her for all the things she had done as the Evil Queen. That had been a life time ago, in another world. But Hook, even in Storybrooke he had sided with Cora, shot Belle and tried to kill her entire family. Regina however had changed, had become good.

"Regina, I forgave you a long time ago. You know that, right?" Emma said at last, watching the other woman carefully.

"Why?" Regina asked, turning her face back, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Why forgive me and not Hook? I killed far more people than he did. I tortured and maimed all to get my revenge for a ten year old's mistake. A ten year old who happens to be your mother."

"You've changed," Emma shrugged. "You worked so hard to be good and you are. You're a hero now and I admire you so much for that."

"And Hook hadn't changed?" Regina said.

"No, he had," Emma nodded. "And I appreciate how much. But there was still something dark inside him, something broken. It came out when I put the darkness inside him I suppose. He couldn't control it. But you would, I know you would be able to stay good."

"You're the only one who has that sort of faith in me," Regina sighed. "Everyone here will always fear me, just a little bit."

"I don't," Emma answered, sitting up and taking both of Regina's hands in her own. "I'm not afraid of you Regina and I trust you. With my life and with our son's."

"You trust me?" Regina asked, looking down at the hands gripping her own.

"Implicitly," Emma nodded, squeezing lightly. "You're remarkable, Regina. What you've overcome, what you've suffered, and how you've emerged on the other side a better and stronger person. You're inspirational."

The tears spilled over, sliding down Regina's cheeks but Emma raised a hand, wiping them away with the pad of her thumb. The brunette turned her face, looking back towards the Christmas tree and roving her eyes over the mismatched decorations, mostly made by Henry during his primary school years. As her gaze drifted downwards, it came to rest on two presents left under the tree.

"We never opened our presents," Regina remarked, throwing off the blanket covering her legs and padding barefoot across the carpet to pick the gifts up.

Handing the larger one to Emma, she settled herself back on the couch and placed the box in her lap.

"You go first," she said, gesturing to the blonde.

Emma nodded and ripped the wrapping paper off. Into her lap fell a dark brown leather jacket, the rich smell of the material reaching Regina's nostrils.

"Wow!" the Sheriff said as she held the jacket up. "This is gorgeous, Regina, thank you."

"I've never seen the appeal of leather jackets myself but if you will insist on wearing them then the least you can do is wear a stylish one," Regina shrugged.

"I love it, seriously," Emma said, standing up to put it on over her festive jumper. "Perfect fit," she added, tugging the sleeves into place.

"It looks good on you," Regina said with a small smile.

"Thanks, now open yours," Emma said, folding herself back under the blanket and pointing to the box in Regina's lap.

The brunette daintily slid a perfectly manicured nail under the scotch tape and unwrapped the present. It was a pure white box, no logo embossed on the top. Curiously, she lifted the lid and gasped at the silver pendent which lay against a red velvet cushion. As she lifted the necklace up, the swan encased in a perfect circle shone in the light as it swung gently.

"It's stunning," Regina murmured, laying the pendent in her hand and examining it. "White gold?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "I saw it and thought of you."

"You saw a necklace of a swan and thought of me?" Regina asked. "Why?"

"I think about you a lot," Emma said before clapping a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

Regina said nothing, her brain rapidly trying to process the new information. Emma Swan thought about her a lot. Emma Swan had bought her jewellery. Emma Swan was sat before her, a hand covering her mouth and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Regina swallowed hard before she spoke.

"I think about you too."

They moved slowly, each inching further forward and then pausing, waiting for the other to come closer. No words were spoken as they leaned in, their eyes connected the whole time as their lips grew closer together. It was Emma who closed the gap, melding her soft lips against Regina's even softer ones, allowing the smallest of whimpers to escape her mouth as she did so. It was tentative, slow, and ended far too soon. As they drew back, green eyes sought brown: apprehension, anticipation, and undeniable arousal reflected in both sets.

"Merry Christmas," Emma whispered at last.

"Merry Christmas, Emma," Regina replied, her tone husky.

The sound of her name spilling from those lips did something to Emma and she moved forward quickly, each hand coming to rest on Regina's cheeks as their mouths crashed together once more. This kiss was the opposite of the first: furious, fast, and fiery. Soon Regina found herself on her back, Emma on top of her and a toned thigh wedged between her own. She pushed her pelvis up, groaning at the pressure building at her core.

The thundering of footsteps reached their ears just in time and Emma pushed herself up and off Regina, sitting back in her corner of the couch and wiping traces of lipstick from her mouth. Regina hurriedly straightened her hair, sitting upright again before Henry burst into the room.

"Can we watch _It's a Wonderful Life_?" he asked, completely oblivious to what he had interrupted.

"Erm, yes of course. But why do you want to watch that movie? It's really old," Regina said, standing from the couch and walking over to their DVD cabinet. The collection had expanded considerably over the years thanks to Emma.

"Paige said it was good," Henry answered.

"It is excellent," Regina agreed. "But it's also rather long. If we watch it Emma will be here until after midnight and then will have to walk home in the blizzard."

"Can't she stay here?" Henry asked. "We have so many spare bedrooms and I really want to watch it with both of you."

"Erm … I'm not sure …," Emma stuttered.

"Of course she can, Henry," Regina said, turning to Emma and quirking an eyebrow.

"You sure?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Regina nodded. "You're welcome to stay in any one of the bedrooms here."

The meaning behind that statement was not lost on Emma and she felt a tightening in her core.

"Great," she grinned. "Shall I go and get some Christmas cake for everyone whilst you sort out the DVD. Regina, can you help me carry through the plates and stuff?"

As soon as they were alone in the kitchen, Regina gasped as she found herself pushed hard against the wall, Emma's mouth feasting on her own, her tongue pushing into her mouth and twirling gently around. Emma's hands gripped her waist tightly, pulling their bodies flush together as their lips moved furiously against each other. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Emma lifted a finger and caressed Regina's jawbone, smiling softly into the beautiful face below her.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" she murmured, resting her forehead against Regina's.

The brunette draped her arms over Emma's shoulders before answering. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she answered before tugging on her arms to bring Emma closer and kissing the blonde once more.

"MOMS! Hurry up!" Henry called from the living room.

Pulling back, Emma smiled lopsidedly at the slightly dishevelled brunette before turning towards the Christmas cake and cutting three large slices.

* * *

A/N: if the movie finishes after midnight, it's technically Boxing Day … Next chapter will be M.


	3. Boxing Day

A/N: Happy Boxing Day! Which for people who don't know is what the British call the day after Christmas Day. Enjoy this final, M rated chapter to conclude this little ficlet.

* * *

As the credits rolled, Henry yawned and stretched, reaching for a final chocolate before flopping back onto the couch and eating it.

"Well?" Regina asked. "What did you think?"

"It's a strange title for a movie which is so depressing for so much of it," Henry shrugged, turning off the television. "But I liked the ending."

"Agreed," Emma nodded. "One of my foster families used to watch this every Christmas and I never did quite understand what was so festive about such a sad film."

"Apart from the fact that it's set at Christmas time?" Regina asked.

"Apart from that, yes," Emma laughed.

Henry laughed as he stood from the couch. "Well I'm off to bed as it's actually Boxing Day now. Night Moms."

He walked over and bent down to give each of his mothers a kiss on the cheek, thanked them for his presents and left the room. There was silence as both women wondered what was going to happen next.

"Shall I show you to a guest bedroom?" Regina asked after a while. She didn't want to make any assumptions about what might or might not happen between her and Emma. The blonde turned her green eyes towards her, studying her face intently before replying.

"Is that what you want to do?" Emma said at last.

"No," Regina whispered.

"Then let's not do that."

No more words were needed as Regina rose from the couch and moved to switch off the Christmas tree lights. Emma turned off the lamps and together the two of them left the darkened room. Regina reached the stairs first, leading the way up to the landing above. Henry's door was closed but a sliver of light from beneath it told the two women he was in there.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, pausing with her hand on the door knob to her bedroom.

Emma said nothing. Instead she stepped forwards and kissed the plump lips below her. A soft, chaste kiss full of feelings and desire. The door swung open and the women moved slowly inside, their lips still moulded together. As soon as the room was encased in darkness again, Emma pulled Regina more firmly against her, opening her mouth and letting her tongue trace the seam of Regina's lips. Entrance was granted immediately and she moaned as she tasted the older woman again. Hands fisted in blonde locks as the kiss deepened, their bodies pressed impossibly close as they stumbled blindly towards the bed.

Regina landed on her back with a little gasp before the dark outline of Emma climbed on top of her.

"Can we turn a light on?" she asked into the gloom. "I want to see you."

"Of course," Emma nodded, reaching over to the bedside table and fumbling for the switch. Suddenly the room was bathed in a soft orange glow, casting long shadows over their faces. "Better?"

"Much," Regina nodded, reaching up and pulling Emma back down on top of her as they kissed once more.

Emma threaded her fingers into Regina's long hair. She had loved watching it grow out of the severe Mayoral style over the past few years and now the feeling of the soft locks under her fingertips was making her heart race. She tugged lightly, pressing her mouth harder against Regina as if she couldn't get enough of the older woman. She couldn't.

Soon her hands began to move lower, palming Regina's breasts softly through her dress, her own ass being squeezed and kneaded by eager fingers. As she skated her fingers up and down Regina's sides, Emma's breathing became heavier, her heart pounding against her rib cage in anticipation. The feel of the delectable woman whose body she had admired for so long between her thighs and beneath her fingertips almost overwhelming her senses.

"Regina," Emma panted, pulling back from a particularly heated kiss. "Just so you know, this isn't just a one night thing for me. I'm crazy about you, you know that right?"

"I do now," the brunette smiled. "And I want this to be more than one night too, Emma."

"Good," the blonde said. "Because once I've had you, I'm never going to be able to give you up."

"Then have me," Regina said, her voice dripping with sex.

Emma's eyes darkened impossibly before she scrambled off Regina and pulled her to her feet. Turning the brunette around, Emma gathered the brown hair over one shoulder and laid a trail of featherlight kisses from Regina's earlobe, down the delicate line of her neck to her shoulder, all the while sliding the zipper of the tight red dress down. She peeled off the sleeves, holding her breath as she tugged the fabric down. It pooled on the floor, leaving Regina in a matching set of red lace underwear. Slowly, the brunette turned on the spot and watched as Emma's eyes roved over her frame.

"My God you're perfect," Emma murmured, caressing Regina's slender sides with her fingertips before pulling the woman into her embrace, kissing her again.

As their tongues glided against one another, Regina began to undress Emma. The comedy Christmas sweater, gifted from Snow White was tugged over her head before their kiss resumed, Regina's hands returning to find a tank top still barricading Emma's soft skin. Once that was removed too, both women groaned at the sensation of their bra-clad breasts pressed against each other, nipples tensing against their cups as arousal grew. Regina's nimble fingers unbuttoned Emma's jeans but they had to break the kiss to wrestle the impossibly tight material down the blonde's long legs.

Finally, they were both in just their bra and panties, Emma sat on the bed and Regina kneeling in front of her, where she had been working on the jean removal. Looking up at Emma with wide pupils, Regina licked her lips softly before she spoke. "Lie back on the pillows."

Emma complied, sliding up the large bed until her head came to rest on the pile of cushions. Regina followed her, crawling up between her legs like a cat stalking its prey. Emma very much liked the idea of being Regina's prey.

Settling herself astride Emma's hips, Regina whimpered as her core connected with Emma's public bone, rocking herself slightly before she leaned down and kissed the woman beneath her. Sliding her hand underneath, she unclasped Emma's bra and pulled the black garment free, allowing her eyes to feast upon the blonde's breasts for the first time. She covered each with a small hand, feeling the weight of them and enjoying the hardened nipple pushing into her palm. She squeezed slightly, her heart skipping at the gasp of pleasure which fell from Emma's lips. A gasp which turned into a cry as Regina's hot mouth enveloped her right nipple. The tip of a tongue swirled around her areola before laving her nipple. Softness was quickly replaced by nibbling teeth, teasing her nipple harder and harder as Emma's back arched into the touch. Regina switched over to give the other nipple equal attention before she moved herself further down, laying soft kisses over Emma's stomach.

"Wait."

Regina sat up at once, her kiss-swollen lips slightly parted and her eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

Emma said nothing. She simply reached up and pulled Regina back towards her, crashing their mouths together and delving her tongue deep inside the older woman's mouth, wrapping her arms around her back as their bodies crushed together. Distracted by the change, Regina was surprised to find herself on her back once more, Emma having flipped them over and continued the kiss. Hands skimmed the edge of her lace bra before finding the front clasp and releasing it. Her heavy breasts fell free and the kiss ended, Emma's mouth moving instantly down Regina's neck and towards the newly exposed flesh. Both nipples were wet and hard within minutes before Emma herself began moving down Regina's body.

"Wait."

Emma stopped instantly and raised her head, her chin hovering over Regina's belly button.

"What?" she asked, eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"Together," Regina murmured, patting the bed beside her.

Emma nodded and moved to lie beside Regina who rolled onto her side and kissed the blonde lightly. Reaching around Regina's hip, Emma took hold of the brunette's thigh, hooking it over her own hip and tugging their cores closer. Regina smiled as she leaned in, moving her mouth gently over Emma's, savouring the feeling of their bodies pressed so closely together. Their hands found each other, fingers laced together as the kiss deepened, heat from each other's cores radiating against their skins.

Eventually they broke apart. With their eyes fixed upon one another, each woman removed their own panties before coming back together, their bodies finally naked. Emma pulled Regina's leg over hers again and brushed her hand over the brunette's upper thigh, her fingers feeling the damp heat from her sex. Regina's hand slithered down between their two bodies until it reached a patch of neatly trimmed hairs. Slowing down, she continued her journey until a gasp from Emma told her she had reached her destination. Regina circled Emma's clit once before moving further down, her fingers quickly covered in the blonde's essence. Emma kissed Regina hard as she moved her own fingers to cup the shaved sex between the older woman's legs. Two fingers glided up and down a drenched slit, causing Regina to moan and whimper.

Regina's fingers explored Emma's folds thoroughly, teasing her clit before flickering over her sex and running circles over her hole. She gasped as she dipped the tip of a finger inside, feeling Emma's channel pulsate around them. As the breathy gasp of "more" reached Regina's ear, she pushed in further, a rush of wetness coating Emma's own fingers as the brunette felt the inside of Emma for the first time. The ridged walls of Emma's channel clenched her finger as she pumped in and out, stretching at once to accommodate the second finger as Emma's forehead fell forwards onto her shoulder, a moan echoing through the room.

Determined not to get distracted however, Emma focused her fuzzy mind and found Regina's clit once more. She pinched it between two fingers, causing the brunette to yelp and momentarily stop her pumping action. Emma smirked in triumph before she flicked the sensitive nub sharply. A guttural groan told the blonde she was doing something right and she repeated the action, loving the way it made Regina's thrusts inside her become more sporadic as each woman attempted to bring the other to climax.

Regina twisted her wrist around, pressing the heel of her hand into Emma's clit as the blonde continued to tease her own, the crescendo of her orgasm rushing fast towards her. Emma's body shuddered at the pressure, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Regina's shoulder as she tried to stop herself crying out. Regina pressed harder, pushing her fingers still further inside the dripping channel as she felt Emma begin to quake.

As Emma's orgasm broke over her, the blonde moved her fingers in messy, hard circles over Regina's clit. The brunette cried out at the intensity but her ecstasy was swallowed by Emma's mouth as the blonde kissed her again. Regina shuddered through her orgasm, her clit throbbing with desire even after Emma's fingers pulled away. Opening eyes she couldn't remember closing, Regina gasped as she watched pale lips wrap around fingers as Emma licked Regina's essence from them.

"You're delicious," Emma husked, her cheeks pink with pleasure.

Regina pulled her own fingers from Emma's core, both women gasping a little at the wet noises coming from the drenched sex. Taking the sticky fingers between her lips, Regina slid her tongue between her digits as she tasted Emma for the first time.

"Mmmm, so are you," Regina mused.

"I get to go first this time though," Emma said, pushing Regina lightly onto her back with a kiss and straddling her before she began to crawl backwards until her mouth hovered over the wanton core, breathing in the intoxicating scent of the woman she had lusted after for so long.

Regina hummed in her sleep and burrowed into the warm body around which she was wrapped. Her muscles and core ached in the most wonderful, satisfied way and the room still smelt faintly of sex. She and Emma had collapsed in the early hours of the morning, their sweat slicked bodies finding each other again as sleep finally claimed them. Regina tightened her hold on Emma's naked frame, subconsciously pulling herself still closer to the sleeping blonde.

"Mom, where's Emma? I've checked the guest rooms and they're all empty."

* * *

The shout woke them both but there wasn't enough time for the bleary eyed women to register what was happening and before either of them could move, their son stood in the doorway, staring open mouthed at the scene before him. Regina silently thanked a God she didn't believe in that the duvet was covering both of them but there was no doubt Henry knew exactly what the two of them had done. Well, maybe not _everything_.

"Henry, we can explain," Emma began, pushing her blatant sex hair out of her face and glancing sideways at Regina for help.

"Took you guys long enough," Henry said with a grin before he backed out of the room and closed the door.

Emma and Regina stared at the space their son had been and then at each other.

"Well I guess that solves the problem of how we tell Henry," Emma shrugged.

"How we tell Henry what?" Regina asked.

"That we're together."

"Rather presumptuous of you, Miss Swan," Regina said, rolling herself on top of the blonde.

"Firstly, after what we did last night I think Miss Swan is far too formal for us. And secondly, I'm not being presumptuous, I'm being honest. We could dance around what this is and what this means for us for months or we could just be honest with our feelings and say what we really want. I want you, Regina. All of you. The good, the bad, the naked," she added, wrapping her arms around the woman above her. "And I want us to be together."

"I want you too," Regina said. "There's just one problem."

"What?"

"How do we tell your mother?"

* * *

Thanks guys! I hope you've had a wonderful festive season. New fic will probably be up in the New Year: Missed SwanQueen Moment S3 - does what is says on the tin really!


	4. New Years Eve

A/N: Inspiration hit: here have a fourth chapter to round this ficlet off. New Years Eve time! Oh and happy 2016 one and all!

* * *

Emma tugged the dress back over her head and threw it on her bed where it joined the rest of her wardrobe. Scowling at the pile of rejected outfits, she turned back to the almost empty closet and stood with her hands on her hips in the only choice she had managed to make: a matching black bra and pantie set.

"Mom! Hurry up! People are arriving!" Henry called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Emma shouted back, before reaching into the depths of the closet where her hand closed on an unfamiliar item.

She had completely forgotten about her red dress, the one she had been wearing the night Henry had shown up on her doorstep in Boston almost six years previously. She had worn it for several bounty hunter jobs but had never found much need for the figure hugging dress in Storybrooke. Putting it on, Emma was pleased to find it still fitted perfectly despite her penchant for Granny's bear claws. Grinning when she realised it was almost the exact same shade of red Regina had been wearing on Christmas Day, Emma sat down in front of her dresser, turned on her curling iron and grabbed her make-up bag.

With a final glance in the mirror fifteen minutes later and a flick of her curled hair, Emma made her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs into the loft.

* * *

The party was already in full swing by the time Emma's heels hit the wooden floor. Most of Storybrooke was in the loft's living area, ready to welcome in the new year together. Mary Margaret was ladling out punch to Archie and Marco, and David was taking coats from three of the dwarves who had just arrived. Henry had been set to work carrying trays of nibbles around but as Emma watched, he ditched his platter of miniature sausage rolls on the coffee table and headed over to where Paige was sitting with her adoptive family.

"There you are," Mary Margaret called to Emma from the kitchen. "Do me a favour and check on your brother will you? Grumpy said he'd watch him but, well, can you just check him please?"

Emma nodded and made her way through the crowd towards the dwarf who was sitting on the couch with Neal next to him. They appeared to be watching something on Grumpy's iPhone and the toddler was certainly engrossed in whatever the dwarf was showing him.

"Hey Neal, how are you, kiddo?"

"Emma! Grumpy showed me the bad man," Neal exclaimed, grinning up at Emma.

"The bad man?" Emma asked, leaning over the arm of the couch to see what was playing on the small phone screen. "Grumpy! What the hell do you think you're doing? He's two years old!" She scooped Neal up into her arms as she frowned at the dwarf.

"And?" Grumpy asked, confused.

"And you can't show him videos of people being killed," Emma retorted.

"It was just some old footage of soldiers. It's not like I showed him the beheading one again after he cried last time," Grumpy argued.

"You're never babysitting Neal again," Emma said firmly as she made her way back towards her mother with the young boy balanced on her hip, grumbles about "mollycoddling" and "back in the Enchanted Forest" following them.

Mary Margaret was too busy serving drinks to take Neal so after collecting an apple juice for her brother and a beer for herself, Emma turned back towards the rest of the room with the boy still in her arms. Just as she was heading towards Ruby and Belle to join in their conversation, the front door opened and Regina walked in carrying a bottle of wine and some canapés.

"Good evening," Regina said, smiling broadly at the blonde.

"Hey," Emma grinned back. "Come on in. I would take your coat but Neal preventing this chivalrous action."

"Trying to get me undressed already?" Regina asked as she leaned forwards, her voice low.

"If only," Emma growled back.

"You look amazing tonight. I love that colour on you," Regina commented as her eyes trailed appreciatively over Emma's body.

"Thank you," Emma said, blushing slightly. "But no, we have to act normal tonight, remember? No more compliments or looking at me like you want to devour me. We're not telling my parents anything until after the New Year."

"If you say so," Regina replied, shrugging her coat off and handing it to David with a thank you before he disappeared to deposit it on his bed.

"I do say so," Emma said softly, her eyes roving over the dark blue dress which had just been revealed. "We will tell them, just not tonight ok?"

"I know," Regina nodded, stepping forwards slightly and tickling Neal's belly as cover for her action which brought her closer to Emma. "But you're the one I'm kissing at midnight. And it's very hard to not look at you like I want to eat you when I still have the taste of you in my mouth from last night."

With that, Regina waltzed further into the party, leaving Emma to stare after her open mouthed, trying to calm her racing pulse.

* * *

Emma had celebrated many new years and Storybrooke's relatively new tradition was one of her favourites. The once static clock tower became the gathering place for the residents so they could count in the new year together. So with ten minutes to spare, Mary Margaret and David ushered their guests outside with full champagne flutes where they greeted the few Storybrooke residents who had made their own plans for the earlier evening festivities. Huddled together against the chill of the winter wind, friends and neighbours chatted excitedly about the forthcoming year as the minute hand ticked steadily nearer the top of the clock face.

"Mom, where's mom?" Henry asked Emma who had at last been relieved of babysitting duties and was chatting with Ashley and Sean, young Alexandra standing between her parents.

"Erm, I haven't seen her," Emma said, looking around over the sea of heads, hoping to glimpse the dark haired beauty.

"Can you go and find her? I want us all to be together at midnight."

Emma nodded and bid farewell to the small family, wending her way though the crowds and searching for Regina. By the time she had circled the group twice, she only had one minute left until the clock tower began to chime. As she huffed in frustration, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she read the text with an eyebrow raised.

 _Come meet me in the alleyway beside Granny's. R x_

Emma glanced around but no one was paying her any attention. She walked quickly away from the clock tower towards the alley Regina had described. It was darker than usual with no lights shining from Granny's but as soon as Emma stepped inside, Regina pushed herself away from the wall and moved to stand in front of her.

"What are you doing hiding down here?" Emma asked, walking towards Regina and pulling her into an embrace.

"I had to get you alone somehow didn't I," Regina murmured as their lips broke apart.

"Henry was in on this?"

"Yep," Regina nodded. "Now I can kiss you without having to worry about your mother seeing us."

Emma grinned. "I can't wait. I can't wait to kiss you at midnight and see in this new year with you, Regina. I can't wait to see what 2017 brings for us. We're starting something new together and I really hope I'll be the one kissing you next new year as well."

"Me too," Regina said. "I've never felt like this before Emma and I know I'm not the easiest person to be with but I want this to work. I want us to work. And I can't wait to-,"

Regina's speech was interrupted by a cheer from the square as Storybrooke's citizens began counting down.

"Ten!"

"If we go to the end of the alley we can see the clock tower and be hidden in the shadows," Regina suggested quickly.

"Seven!"

"Good idea," Emma replied, grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her back to the end of the alleyway so they could look onto the square.

"Three!"

Standing side by side, Emma and Regina glanced at each other, hands clasped, before turning to look at the clock tower.

"Two!"

"One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Emma and Regina turned to each other, their eyes shining through the darkness.

"Happy new year, Emma," Regina whispered.

"Happy new year, Regina," Emma replied.

The kiss was soft, slow and full of promise. Both women poured their feelings into the movement of their lips as their arms wrapped around each other and the rest of the world melted away.

"Happy new year Moms!" Henry shouted as he sprang out in front of them.

The two women broke apart and turned to their son.

"Happy new year, Henry."

"Happy new year, kid," Emma said, ruffling his hair before he could duck out of the way.

"Emma? What are you doing over here?"

Emma didn't have time to pull her arm from Regina's waist before her mother rounded the alley corner.

"Um, just celebrating the new year," Emma tried, weakly.

Mary Margaret looked from Emma to Regina and back again. Both women stood stock still, their cheeks flaming red even in the darkness of the alleyway.

"Took you guys long enough," Mary Margaret said before she flew forwards and embraced both women.

Emma and Regina were stunned for a moment before they wrapped their arms around the pixie brunette.

"Come on, Henry," Mary Margaret said as she pulled away. "You can stay at the loft tonight as I think your moms might want the mansion to themselves. I'll see you both tomorrow. Happy new year."

Mouths open in shock, the couple watched as Mary Margaret and Henry walked back towards the party still continuing in the square.

"Did she … did my mum just. OK, what just happened?" Emma asked.

"I think your mother just gave us her blessing," Regina said slowly.

"And implied we'd be having wild sex in every room of the house," Emma added.

"That too."

There was a long pause.

"Well, I mean, we don't want to disappoint Snow White do we?" Emma said at last.

Purple smoke enveloped the two women and seconds later they found themselves naked on the couch in the mansion.

"Happy new year, Emma," Regina said as she slid off the couch and spread Emma's legs to kneel between them.

"Happy new ye- OH REGINA!"


End file.
